


You weren't the only one who thought of us that way

by nibblechops



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibblechops/pseuds/nibblechops
Summary: Dan and Phil on a college 'revision' trip because why not.





	You weren't the only one who thought of us that way

6:00 AM was far too fucking early to be awake, and yet there Dan was fully being forced out of his bed last minute shoving clothes in his suitcase ready for an ‘intensive revision weekend’. 

It was fair to say that dying sounded like a better option in comparison. 

The only bonus being the 3 promised hours away from studying. He was going to die. 

His mum dropped him off ready to get on the coach and he threw his bags into the hold before climbing onto the bus, finding a seat on his own and plugging his earphones back in content to drown the world out on the journey there. The thought of even having to interact with another person had him burying the back of his head further into his seat.

It wasn’t until he was forced off the bus at the top of a steep hill he was forced to interact with another person. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately in this instance, Dan didn’t really have any of his good friends on this course, but he knew a few people loosely and stood by them hoping to just fade into the background of their conversation praying that the weekend would pass quickly.

After retrieving his bag and making it down the hill they were all sorted into groups to be put into dorms. Dan prayed silently he’d be put into one of the ones with the people he knew the most but he was sorted into the dorm full of ‘lads’ cementing even further the idea of him having a completely shit weekend.

Somehow, he made it through the first session and was sat at a bench in the shitty little dining room picking at a jacket potato acting as if it was somewhat edible.

In reality he was pissed off, he’d paid to come and waste his weekend here surrounded by people he didn’t even like, with a teacher who seemed to be determined to piss him off and to top it all off there was no Wi-Fi so he couldn’t even escape onto tumblr for a bit.

The night brought at least a little peace of mind to him. With it being a college trip the students who were old enough to drink were allowed to order drinks and Dan could not have been more happy to have slipped his fake ID with him. 

None of the teachers really cared who was drinking once they had gotten served so he was in the clear. A couple of ciders later and a few rounds of poker with his once-acquaintances-now-somewhat-friends had left him in a much better mood. 

He settled down with one last drink feeling emotionally exhausted and ready to hide from people for a bit.

It was only 20 minutes later that the teachers were kicking them out and into bed, promising that they needed to be up by 7 if they wanted a decent breakfast.

Dan scoffed at this knowing that if the quality of the food was anything like earlier he’d rather skip the breakfast in order to gain a half hour extra of sleep. He was just swallowing the last mouthful of his drink when he heard a voice call out to him, his friends already half way up the stairs. 

He looked up at them in panic, but it was too late they were gone. 

He made his way over to the voice, belonging to the one teacher who had it out for him. 

“So Dan, I see you’re actually putting in effort so far so I’m told. It’s good to hear.”

Wait. What. A compliment? Dan stood there shocked, fully expecting to be lectured for the amount he’d had to drink or for being too loud. He was expecting anything but that. 

“um. Thanks, I guess, but I’m going to head to bed now” and with that Dan dashed up the stairs, creeping into the dorm and up into his bunk, trying to be as quiet as possible.

7 AM came around all too fast. Dan woke up with both his earbuds still firmly lodged in his ears, not being able to sleep until gone 4 using music to drown out the snoring of the others.

It was fair to say he was completely delirious with sleep deprivation.

He threw clothes on and went into the bathroom in an attempt to make himself presentable before heading down and meeting the others from last night at their little bench. 

Hey, you feeling alright this morning?”

Dan looked up sheepishly, noting that it was the black-haired boy that had spoken to him before proceeding with an unconvincing nod of his head before replying, “Yeah I’m good just didn’t get much sleep thanks for asking though.”

“Hey, it’s no worries, you should get yourself a coffee though I promise they aren’t god awful, unlike the food.”

Dan was forced to chuckle at that before taking the boy, rather, Phil’s advice and walked over to the hot water making himself a coffee in an attempt to wake himself up a bit more.

He was at least looking forward being able to escape from the hostel for a bit later today, as they got 3 hours actually on the British coast line. Hopefully he’d be able to get a decent Wi-Fi connection and maybe a pint. 

The actual revision sessions passed fast, thank god, and an only slightly sleepy Dan made it back up the hill and onto the bus. 

At that point though he was only focused on the flood of notifications that came through, now that he had seemingly re-entered the real world. He heard a chuckle beside him, and looked to find Phil sitting there, obviously amused by Dan’s need for connection to a bigger world. 

“Shh. I need these. I need validation for my existence” was all Dan could mutter as a defence. Upon hearing this Phil shot him a soft smile.

“Well Dan, if it makes you feel better to hear it out loud, I’m pretty glad you exist.”

Dan blushed lightly at this comment and turned away pushing an earbud into his ear, putting his library on shuffle not really caring what played as long as it was a distraction. 

Eventually the coach came to a stop in a little seaside town and the head of the group stood at the front of the bus lecturing them on when to be back and telling them rather strictly not to spend the next 3 hours in a pub, this just solidified Dan’s plan to spend the next 3 hours in pubs. 

Escaping, with his group from the first day all of them decided the first point of call was food. After spending a good 10 minutes queuing and getting food from the nearest chippy the next visit had to be to a pub. Dan finally getting his hands on a pint and took a long drink from it. 

“Finally, the reason why I came on this fucking trip, alcohol.” This earned a few chuckles the 5 of them stood in a corner of the crowded pub all with a drink in hand. It wasn’t long after this that the group discussed what they were going to do next. 

A couple of the girls decided they wanted to head on to the amusements whereas Dan, Phil and a couple more that Dan hadn’t quite caught the name of had decided they were going to continue on their pub crawl. 

Finishing the dregs of their pints they all headed on to a rather dingy looking pub up on a hill. Dan took great happiness in the fact that this one actually had spare seats.

It wasn’t long until conversation turned onto bitching about the teachers on the trip. With Dan having more than enough to say about a certain maths teacher, who had almost caused him to shit himself the night before. 

It was fair to say that the group of them had become a lot chattier after the second drink, with Dan eventually learning that it was Josh and Louise who had joined them on their pub crawl. 

The third pub they went into was definitely less of a dingy seaside pub for which all of them were glad. No regulars were glaring at them for being too loud in here. All of them ordered another drink and sat at the bar starting to feel a little bit tipsy at this stage. 

It was at that point that the group leader, and absolute dick in Dan’s opinion, and another male teacher walked into the pub. Dan quietly sniggered to himself and then pointed the two out to the others. 

Louise visibly tensed seemingly expecting a lecture from the two of them for drinking, but the two teachers nodded politely and went onto ignore the semi-drunk students. All of them visibly relaxed at this and continued on daring each other to down their drinks. 

It was after downing three quarters of a pint of lager that Josh abandoned the group looking pretty uncertain of being able to keep the contents of his stomach down. The other 3 had only laughed at him for this and taken him to meet the rest of the group before heading to yet another dingy pub. 

The cider had evidently not been getting Dan drunk enough, so at last he made the switch onto spirits knowing he was on his last drinks before having to head back. Phil stood beside him as he ordered from a sweet middle-aged woman, a stark contrast to the men who they had seen working behind the rest of the bars. 

“Oh, onto the sprits eh Howell? Thought we weren’t allowed to get drunk?” The smugness in Phil’s voice grated on Dan.

“Leave it out Lester I’ve got to deal with a fucking revision weekend when I could in bed. They’re not taking away the basic pleasure of having one too many.” Phil just chuckled at the younger boy for this and followed his lead moving onto rum rather than a pint of the shittiest lager he’d ever tasted. 

They were all sat around another table, this time all talking about how much they couldn’t wait to be done with this weekend. By this point the drinks were really making their effects known, their voices raising and talking over each other. But on the plus side all of the sugar from the alcohol had definitely woken Dan up at last.

“Fuck it’s almost time to get back to the bus, c’mon kiddo’s time to down those drinks last thing I want is Smith on my back again.” Phil smirked at this.

“Oh, come off it Dan. We all know you want Mr Smith to put you on your back, preferably in his bed.”

Dan choked on his drink at this. “Fuck off Lester” he snarled but continued on “I may enjoy being put on my back but Smith’s not the one who I want on top of me.” With a completely overexaggerated wink Phil was left blushing profoundly looking into the bottom of his glass unable to come back from that. 

They all made their way back to the coach, the tension between the two boys undeniable as they collapsed into their seats, giggling slightly at their attempts of acting completely sober. They had fallen into each other and neither of the boys had particularly cared.

It was only when the teachers had come patrolling up the coach to make sure everyone had returned that the two moved away from the other slightly. 

Dan looked up from Phil straight into Mr Smith’s eyes who gave Dan a knowing look of ‘I can tell you’ve been drinking and I’m definitely going to give you hell for it if you don’t calm it’. Phil obviously noticed what was happening and lightly nudged Dan with his shoulder. 

“God why are they all such kill joys. If I actually have to go and play his stupid fucking game tonight I’m going to throw myself into the sea I don’t care how fucking cold it is.” Dan snickered at Phil’s comment and nodded his head. 

“Same tbh. I do have another option though.”

Phil turned his head giving Dan a questioning look, “whatever were you thinking, Mr Howell?”

Dan grinned before leaning into Phil whispering, “well Lester, I may or may not have packed a couple of extra supplies of the liquid variety. Fancy going for a walk later and continuing our afternoon session?”

Phil’s eyes gleamed with the proposal of skipping out on more regulatory bullshit.  
“I think I could be into that you know.”

Dan shot him a grin before saying, “Well that’s a good job because I brought way too much for one.”

After being subjected to 3 more hours of revision once they got back off the coach it was fair to say that Dan was well and truly over this weekend. 

The only positive that had come of it was that he was apparently better at math when drunk. He dropped onto a bench in the dinner hall waiting to get this over looking forward to spending more time with Phil again. 

After getting about half way through his pretty much inedible meal Dan retreated into the bar are knowing he had about 15 minutes until his next ‘class’. Phil crept up behind the daydreaming boy. He got right behind him before he leant down and whispered directly into his ear, “Boo!”.

Dan shot up quickly out of his seat looking around frantically until he noticed who had snuck up on him. 

“You absolute fucker! Why did you feel the need to do that to me you little bitch? Fuck you. No alcohol for you now, have fun playing the fucking colander game or whatever the fuck it is.”

“Oh, come off it princess Howell, there’s no need to be like that. I was looking forward to our evening stroll, I’m going have to lock myself in the toilets now and have a good cry.” 

Dan laughed at this, “alright, maybe I won’t be so harsh but you’re not getting a second chance.” Both boys settled down on the sofa next to each other. 

Dan nudged Phil before saying “we’re going to have to be careful getting away. Sounds like they’re going to try and round everyone up into this bullshit.”

Phil nodded, “I reckon get out of this last session and get straight out of here while everyone’s putting their shit away. Meet behind the back of the dining hall as soon as you’re done yeah?” Dan nodded confirming the plan as everyone began to get their things for the last ‘class’ of the day. 

The boys stood up and before going their separate ways Phil looked across at Dan and said with the cheekiest smirk on his face, “You better not stand me up Howell” and with a wink he was gone.

Dan’s last class was with the dickhead he hated the most, and smith wouldn’t leave him alone for the entirety of the session. 

The hour and half seemed to completely drag with the man constantly looking over his shoulder pointing out anything and everything he was doing wrong in front of the whole group.

The stress of the situation was starting to get to Dan to the point of him doing everything incredibly slowly just to stop the amount of times Smith could comment on what he was doing. 

At the end of the session Dan let out a sound of relief as he gathered up all of his things and literally ran back to his dorm, throwing them all on his bed. He took advantage of being the first one back and quickly went into the bottom of his bag retrieving the two hidden hipflasks before quickly sliding them into the pockets of his leather jacket.

He slipped out of the dorm quietly, throwing his jacket over his shoulders as he made his way downstairs and outside to the back of the dining hall. 

Dan looked up and waved, glad to see Phil was already there and waiting for him. “Where are we going then?” Dan asked ready to make his getaway from the place. 

“This way. Come on, found it earlier.” With that Phil led them up into the small woods next to the beach up onto a wooden staircase leading up to the cliff edge. They were both panting when they got to the top of the staircase. “Holy shit I’m seriously unfit. Good to see you’re not exactly a top athlete as well though Danny.”

“Oh, shut up you” Dan shot back, “Besides look what I brought”. Dan reached into his pockets and brought out the two hipflasks as the boys walked up onto the path. “Silver one’s got rum in it, black one’s vodka. What you fancy first?”

“Fucking hell Howell, I had you pinned down wrong didn’t I? Thought you’d be on your best behaviour with Smith on your case. But if you’re offering I’ll go rum.” 

Dan tossed the silver flask at Phil while unscrewing his own and taking a mouthful wincing slightly as the taste of cheap vodka his mouth. 

“Nah, you didn’t have it that wrong. I just knew I’d need this to actually make it through the weekend without losing it completely and you know there’s nothing better than Aldi’s cheap spirits to help with that.” 

Phil could only nod along with that statement taking a gulp from his own flask, the alcohol burning his throat. “Where does this path actually go anyway?”

“Not too sure to be honest I say we follow it and find out. Not like we’re in a rush is it?” 

Both boys followed the narrow path winding right on the cliff edge making jokes about pushing the other off while sipping from the flasks as they went. They went on for a while before they got to a completely pitch-black staircase. 

Phil reached into his pocket retrieving his Phone flicking the torch on. “Coming down then Howell? Solve the mystery, let’s find out where our killer path leads.” Phil then extended his hand to Dan. 

Dan took his hand carefully before the two of them made their way cautiously down the staircase hoping it led somewhere good. 

As they reached the bottom they realised that they had ended up in another village. 

“Fuck Phil, we’ve discovered a new civilisation.” They both chuckled at this. “What are you waiting for then you pussy, want to go back already? I say we have a look around.” This time Dan took Phil’s hand and lead him further into the village.

The two stayed like this hand in hand as they walked around the strangely empty town until they found the beach. 

“I’d propose skinny dipping, but I reckon we’d get pneumonia.” As soon as the words left Phil’s mouth Dan slapped his chest. “There is a pub just there though, how about you let me buy you a drink instead?”

“Lead the way Philly.”

The two boys made their way inside the pub to find what must have been the entire population of the town. Dan stood waiting in the corner as Phil made his way to the bar ordering drinks for the two of them before returning looking pleased to be out of the crowd of people surrounding the bar. 

“Well at least now we know how to live when you live in a town in the arse end of nowhere. Just get extremely drunk.” Phil laughed lightly at this as he passed one of the drinks to Dan before raising his own up. 

“Cheers anyway to getting the fuck away from whatever pretentious bullshit game we could’ve been forced to endure right now.” The two clinked their glasses together laughing.

“Never been so glad to escape from somewhere to be honest with you. Think I might have gone mad if I stayed there.” Phil nodded taking a gulp from his own drink fully agreeing with what the younger was saying, even if he wasn’t the target of a teacher’s vendetta he could appreciate getting away from it all for a bit. 

“Miss Jones had a jab at me for being a bit drunk when we got back earlier.” Dan coughed on his drink laughing at this.

“Fuck off she didn’t! You weren’t even that bad, were you?”

“Apparently I was bad enough to get a ‘Phil I think you need to calm down and get a glass of water.’” Dan was fully cackling at this. 

“Jesus Phil. All I got was a compliment about being ‘more confident in my ability’. I felt like turning around and saying it was the alcohol helping me not give a shit.” Phil laughed at the younger boy finishing the last of his drink. 

“Well Howell, may I have the honour of leading you back over the winding path of death?”

“Oh, Mr Lester, I don’t see how I could possibly refuse!” Dan answered while falsely swooning and grabbing Phil’s hand. 

“Come on then drama queen let’s get out of here.”

The two boys made their way back up onto the top of the cliff almost back up to the wooden staircase they had originally come up. Dan flung himself onto one of the benches and was looking over the sea and sky silent in his admiration of the view. 

Phil slotted himself next to the boy on the bench, lacing his own fingers with the youngers. “It’s gorgeous isn’t it?” Dan could only nod in response, completely absorbed by the view in front of him.

“Hey Dan, can I try something?” Dan looked up at Phil with a questioning look on his face but nodded softly. Phil took this opportunity to turn his body fully on the bench before raising his free hand up to cup Dan’s jaw softly before closing the gap between the two of them. 

Dan’s eyes closed as he felt Phil’s lips make contact with his own. Phil slowly pulled away looking down at Dan shyly. He didn’t get long as Dan crushed his lips against Phil’s again as the two moved in sync. 

Dan reached up to grab the back of Phil’s neck as they’re lips moved against each other. Phil took the opportunity to slightly take Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth giving it a gentle bite making Dan moan softly. 

The two eventually pulled apart and Dan collapsed into Phil’s chest giggling softly. Phil wrapped his arms around the younger boy pulling him further into his lap. “So, there is a slight chance I might be a bit into you.” 

Phil looked down at the boy in his lap before replying, “well that’s good because I’m a bit into you as well you absolute dork.”

Eventually the boys made their way back down into the bar, sneaking back past all the teachers who were just finishing up the game they have ran from. They say the rest of their group sat playing cards, all of them exchanging knowing looks at the two tipsy boys sat down next to each other re-joining the group.

“Smith came looking for you Howell, we told him you’d just nipped upstairs though so you’ll be in the clear.” Dan looked up and smiled appreciatively in the direction of the voice, realising it was Louise who had covered his arse for him.

At that moment he felt a hand wrap around his underneath the table. Maybe this weekend wasn’t so shit after all.


End file.
